Tutoring Sometimes Turns Into Tantrums
by BigTimeMegan98
Summary: Logan tries to help James study for a math final exam, but James quickly gets over-tired and upset, which leads into him throwing a tantrum, and Logan has to get him through it. Fluffy. Jagan.


Fluffy Jagan! Yay! Second story (: Reviews make me happy!

* * *

"Just face it Logan! I'm too stupid to do it! It's too hard and stupid. Stupid stupid stupid!" Said James as he slammed his math text book onto the table, the impact causing causing Logan to jump.

The two boys have been sat at the kitchen table since 9pm...it's 1am. All four of the guys had a math exam in 2 days, and James was still having trouble with the last chapter, so Logan had to help him.

Logan, being the smart one of the group, always helps James with his school work. They have 1 hour tutor sessions every second day and Logan absolutely loves it. Spending time with his best-friend and secret crush doing math, how could life get any better? James on the other hand, hates doing homework. Of course he loves hanging out with Logan, but he'd much rather be doing something _fun_ with him, not math. It was how their tutoring sessions went, Logan was a bundle of joy with a smile on his face the whole time and James seemed ready to kill someone. In fact, James always got so stressed out and upset when the hour was up that Logan sent him out for a jog or put him down for a nap for about 2 hours. Logan finds it...cute.

"You're not stupid, Jamie." Logan said, raising his head from his folded arms on the table. "You're just having trouble with this one chapter, come on, 2 more problems and then bed."

"I don't wanna do two more problems!" James let his head, along with his arms, hit the table as he sigh in defeat. He hated math with a passion, he really did. "And I'm tired, I want to go to bed!" He quickly added.

"Well you're not going to bed until you finish these last two problems. I don't care how tired you are or how uncooperative you get. No sleep until the math is finished!" Logan ran a hand through his hair, even though he loved these little sessions, James was making him frustrated now. An over-tired James was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now, no matter how much he loved the boy.

"I'm too stupid to do them!" James hit his head on the table again. He felt like he was going to cry, and he was pretty sure Logan knew that too because soon enough, a comforting hand was on his back.

"You're not too stupid. I know you can do it James. You just don't have faith in yourself, nor do you have a positive mind-"

"I have a stupid mind." James cut Logan off.

"Stop it James, you're just getting over-tired and cranky."

This was true. James felt like he could fall asleep right where he was, with his head in his arms on the table. All James wanted was sleep, but until he finished his math, his wishes wouldn't be granted. And since he thinks he's so stupid, he thinks that he'll never finish and never get sleep, therefore, making him _very_ upset. As this thought ran itself through James' mind over and over again, making him even more stressed and upset, he let a tear seep through his closed eyes. Two. Three. Great, now he was crying.

"Jamie-boo, don't cry! Hey, I'll cut it down to one problem, not two. Just do this last one, which you almost have half-finished, and then I'll put you to bed, sound good?" But then, James did something that totally cought Logan off guard.

James jumped up from his chair and start to bawl. He took his math book and threw it across the room as tears streamed down his face like a river. He was throwing another famous James Diamond tantrum. Logan should have expected this anyway. He should have gave the boy a break instead of pushing him into learning all his maths over again. James needed breaks and Logan knew that, but he just wanted to get this over with so he decided to skip James' break this time, and he instantly regretted it. Logan just closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from strangling the younger boy, and waited for the tantrum to end.

At this point, James was squealing. Pencils and pens and erasers were being thrown everywhere, papers were being ripped and books were being thrown so far they may never find them again. Punches were being thrown at the air, fists were made so hard his nails dug into his skin leaving marks that Logan thought could be permanent. Soon enough, Logan expected Mrs. Knight to come running out thinking someone had died. Kendall and Carlos could sleep through anything and were used to James' fits, so no worries of them waking up; and Katie would just complain in the morning.

Finally, Logan opened his eyes to find James laid flat on his stomach on the floor across the room, still sobbing but not squealing. _Well, at least we've made a little bit of progress. _Logan thought to himself as he got up from his chair and walked over to the brunette, sitting down next to him Indian style.

"I'm sorry, James. I should have let you take a little break. I shouldn't have forced you into studying all night long until you finally got it right." Logan apologized.

James leaped into Logan's arms, wrapping his own around the older boys neck and sitting on his lap as he cried into Logan's shoulder.

"Logie all this math is making my head hurt and the fact that I'm really tired and the only thing I want in the world right now is sleep, isn't making things any better at all!" He sobbed.

"James, stop cry-"

"Make it better Logie make it better!" James squealed. "My head...make it better."

Logan rubbed comforting circles on James' back, trying to soothe the boy as he continued to whisper "Make it better" to him. "Okay Jamie, let me get some Tylenol for you." Logan said as he hoisted James up into his hip -he was a lot lighter than people think- and carried him into the kitchen, sitting him on the counter top and ruffled his hair. Logan quickly got up and retreated to the cabinet to get the proper medication,a small glass of water and a box of tissues for his younger friend.

Then he went back over to James and held out two small pills in one hand and the glass of water in the other. James gladly accepted them and swallowed them quickly before handing the glass back to Logan, who then put it in the sink and stood in front of James. Logan could see the hurt and stress in those hazel eyes and couldn't resist holding his arms out and moving in inches away from the boy.

James leaned into Logan and put his head on the shorter boy's shoulder, as his sobs reduced and just a few tears fell from his face. They stayed like that for a good 20 minutes.

Finally, Logan took a tissue from the box he brought earlier and wiped James' tears away.

"Better now, buddy?" Logan threw the tissue in the trash can next to him.

"Yeah," James sniffled as he detached himself from Logan and stared at the ground.

"So, you're ready to start again?" Logan instantly felt bad after that question was asked. Here he was with his younger friend who just went through a huge tantrum due to being so over-tired and stressed out because of math, and was asking him to do it again. Before the brunette could answer, Logan started again. "No, forget that. How about I get you some..." Logan thought for a moment, "pudding! You love pudding, don't you?" Logan smiled.

James looked up from the floor and his face instantly lit up at the sound of 'pudding' "Yes!" He said, finally smiling.

Logan flashed him a quick smile before walking over to the fridge and getting a small, chocolate pudding cup and a spoon, quickly returning to his brunette friend. Logan then peeled the paper on top and dipped the spoon in, swirling around the substance. Taking a spoon-full of pudding and twirling it around in the air making air-plane noises, Logan moved the spoon closer to James' mouth as James followed it with his eyes. "Open up! Here comes the air plane!" Logan teased, causing James to giggle but still obey as Logan fed him his pudding. This act continued until the small cup was empty and thrown in the trash.

"I'm going to fail that exam, Logie." James sigh.

"You're not going to fail, Jamie-boo. You have every other chapter down, it's just this one, and with my help, you'll know it like the back of your hand." Logan smiled, but when he noticed how James frowned, he continued. "James, listen, I know you're not really the brightest kid around, but that doesn't mean your dumb. You can teach me just as much as I can teach you, we're just smart in different elements."

"What do you mean?" James shot Logan a confused look.

"Without you, I wouldn't have as much swag as I have now, I wouldn't know what style of clothes is hot right now, I wouldn't know what hair gel is terrible and which is amazing, I wouldn't even know how to dress. If it weren't for you, I would still be wearing jeans that are 3 times my size, turtle-necks that look like a dress and shoes that look like slippers."

James smiled at the memory of how Logan use to dress before they had a little intermission. "Yeah I guess."

"You are really smart James, school just isn't one of your strengths, so I help you with it. Everybody has their strengths and weaknesses. For example, your strengths are singing, fashion and hair. Your weaknesses are school and dealing with your fears; you're also very emotional. And my strengths are school and quick thinking. My weaknesses are fashion and hair. And, since we're best friends, we always have each other to help one another out. Understand?"

James raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "So, since I'm good at fashion and everything, and you're not, I help you out. And since you're good at school, and I'm not, you help me?"

"Exactly!" Logan smiled proudly. "Lets put you to bed now though. You look really tired."

"But the math-"

"Forget about that, we have tomorrow to study. And I promise, I will give you a break tomorrow. Okay?"

James smiled. "Thanks Logie-bear." James jumped at Logan, wrapping his arms around his neck in a bear hug.

"Anything for you, Jamie-boo." Logan hugged the younger boy back.

* * *

Two weeks later, when the boys received their final-exam marks, James, along with Logan, aced their math exam.


End file.
